


Make it work

by madonna_and_whore



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madonna_and_whore/pseuds/madonna_and_whore
Summary: Ruby appears at Weiss' door, offering her a path to redemption and a chance to show Winter how wrong she was. If only Weiss can move past Ruby's betrayal, they could work together to create something magical for their entire community.But with their tumultuous past and Ruby's half baked plan, will they be able to achieve anything? Or will the pain of five years previously ruin any hopes they might have of reconciliation?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, its me, I'm back.  
> So I know I haven't written anything in well over a year, or updated half the fics I have on here, but I swear this time I'll be better. For one because I genuinely don't have anything else to do, but also because my life is lowkey falling apart and writing is my only creative outlet.  
> ANYWAY, this is a work in progress, tags/title/summary/essential plot points subject to change following my random whims.  
> This fic is set in a different magical universe from RWBY, there is no correlation with the canon pretty much. I'm taking my inspiration for the magic from many different sources, so if you recognise something, I'm probably knowingly plagiarising it.  
> Hopefully my characters aren't too OOC but if they are, allow for artistic licensing and also me not giving a fuck.  
> That being said, I do hope you enjoy this fic and the pairing I chose for it. Ruby and Weiss are my faves and I genuinely believe in their love.

The dark sky had been threatening rain all day. Weiss Schnee walked down the street of the small, mining town she currently lived in – calling it _home_ would have been a massive over-exaggeration, it was just another place to live until she moved on to the next inconspicuous town, anything to avoid being recognised.

As she hurried home, her bag clinked in time with her rapid footsteps, the screws and metal plates creating a cacophony of sound. It was the sound, the music, of an automail mechanic. Weiss had been working with metal and prosthetics for the last five years, ever since _she_ had ruined her life, her hopes and dreams.

Weiss shook her head to steer her thoughts clear of that, it would lead to nothing good, another depressive spiral and alcohol binge; another house destroyed, another bridge burned.

The rain began to fall softly, pitter-pattering against the cobbled street, making the air smell fresh and wet, but Weiss was not concerned about the rain, she could see her small house at the end of the street.

And someone was sitting on the doorstep. Waiting, waiting for her.

Weiss stopped in her tracks, instantly recognising the familiar person, rage bubbling inside of her automatically.

Her black hair was long, much longer than when she’d last seen her.

The woman must have sensed her presence, because she looked up at her and stood, one empty sleeve blowing softly in the breeze.

“Weiss, do you know how hard it was to find you?”

The question was clearly rhetorical but Weiss couldn’t even begin to form a reply.

Because standing in front of her was the woman who’d destroyed her life, the woman who’d taken everything from her.

Ruby Rose.

As if on cue, the heavens opened, drenching them both.

* * *

“Leave.” Weiss snapped, walking straight past Ruby and trying to unlock her front door with shaking hands.

“Weiss, please…” Ruby started to say.

“Leave.” Weiss repeated, colder than before.

“I can’t.” Ruby said.

The lock on her door clicked, but Weiss didn’t go inside, she paused in the doorway, waiting to hear whatever Ruby had to say.

“You’re the only way I can go back,” Ruby began, voice shaking, “And I know a way to get you what you always wanted.”

“Don’t pretend you know anything about me or what I want!” Weiss yelled, voice reverberating across the small street. Lights flickered on in the house opposite, their yelling louder than the pouring rain, attracting the unwanted attention of the other residents on the street.

Grabbing Ruby by the arm, Weiss dragged her inside the house, unwilling to have the neighbours suspicious of her or asking questions.

Inside the house was cold and impersonal, the front room was a work space, metal sheets hanging on the walls; curtain separated the living space from the work room.

“Nice place.” Ruby commented sardonically, before Weiss turned to glare at her, arms crossed.

“What do you want.”

Ruby levelled her with an even look, the one Weiss knew all too well, the one when it was time to take her seriously.

“I’ve found a way to create magical prosthetics,” she paused for a second, “And I want you to build the first one for me.”

* * *

Witches and wizards lost their limbs regularly. Their line of work was often dangerous and it came with risks. Risks that they were all willing to take, until they lost an arm or a hand and could no longer perform magic.

The prosthetic limbs were good, as good as a normal human’s. But no one had ever created one which could execute magic.

Ruby had lost her right arm five years ago.

She hadn’t been seen since.

Until now.

* * *

Weiss stood on the other side of the room, arms crossed, silent. It had been silent for almost a full hour.

“Why me?” she asked finally.

Ruby looked up from the bookcase she’d been examining.

“You’re the best at what you do.” She said simply, giving Weiss a long, hard look.

Weiss was silent again, mind racing. If she agreed to help Ruby, she would be _helping Ruby,_ the woman who had ruined her life. But if she managed to pull this off, she would be renowned in the magical community forever. Anyone who ever doubted her would know better, she would have proved her worth.

“What makes you think I’d help you?” she asked finally, voice cold, as if her decision hadn’t already been made.

“I know you Weiss,” Ruby said, drawing closer to her, “I know that you hate moving from town to town, trying to avoid anyone knowing who you were, who you should have been.”

Weiss recoiled, anger flaring in her eyes once again.

A shard of metal flew past Ruby’s head, dangerously close. It did not stop her from coming closer.

“I know you. I know what you want more than anything.” Ruby was inches from her face now, her grey eyes full of something Weiss hadn’t seen in years.

“And what is that?” She breathed.

Ruby leaned in and whispered in her ear, “To make Winter to regret her decision.”

This time the metal didn’t miss. It impaled itself in Ruby’s shoulder and she shrieked in pain, blood splattering onto the floor.

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Ruby panted, her remaining hand putting pressure on the wound, her teeth gritted in pain.

Weiss looked away. The only sound in the house was Ruby’s heavy breathing.

“You’re not wrong.” She muttered finally. It felt like an admission of defeat. Ruby smiled, victorious, then gasped and winced in pain.

“Let me heal you.” Weiss said, stepping forward, Ruby moved back, fear flashing in her eyes. She stopped and then sighed, running a hand through her black hair.

“I haven’t…no one’s…I haven’t been around magic in five years.” She sighed reluctantly, still gripping her bleeding shoulder tightly.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, you’re hurt and bleeding and I can fix it.” Weiss snapped.

“I’m hurt because of you!” Ruby yelled back.

“Do you really want to go down that path.” Ice dripped from Weiss’ words, and an uneasy silence fell between them.

Ruby shifted and cleared her throat, “Fine, just make it quick.”

Weiss moved forward and pressed both hands against the wound, a warm glow of magic surrounded her shoulder. Ruby looked away.

“I’m going to remove the metal.”

“Just do it.”

Weiss pulled the metal out quickly, Ruby gasped, but Weiss’ healing magic was encasing the stab wound within seconds, knitting it back together until all that remained was a faint scar.

“Finished,” Weiss said, removing her hands but looking curiously at Ruby, “Are you afraid of magic now?” she asked, watching her face carefully.

“No.” Ruby said shortly, before turning away.

Weiss’ mind span, if she wasn’t afraid then why would she be hesitant to have magic used on her? Unless…unless it was because having magic used around her made her long for her own magic.

“You miss it.” Weiss whispered, Ruby pretended not to hear her, crossing the room to the front door where her discarded bag was.

“So, are you in?” she asked, turning to face Weiss, face impassive.

Weiss weighed her options, either she could remain in her current life, moving from town to town, living in the past. Or she could move forward, by helping someone she had sworn to hate forever.

“I’m in.” she said finally.

The look of Ruby’s face convinced her it was the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was the start, if you guys want more, let me know.  
> If you don't want more, look away now because I'm probably going to write more anyway.  
> Also this fic may just end up being one super long chapter, but for now I'm splitting it into separate chapters to help me write it more cohesively.  
> If you're worried about whether I have a plan for this fic, you probably should be, but if it helps, I have 2 months of absolutely fuck all to do and a lot of feelings to work through so you'll definitely be seeing something more soon.  
> Oh also this is the first thing I've written in over a year and a half so my writing is probably rusty, constructive criticism is always appreciated even if it does make me cry.  
> (also to anyone who's upset about me not updating Miracle Night or Southern Hospitality, sorry, I really am. I can't promise anything but who knows, if this goes well, you might get a resolution to both. or you might not.) ((To anyone who hasn't read my previous stuff, please don't))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby decide that getting drunk and reminiscing is a solid idea. You get two guesses about how well that goes (Spoiler: fucking awfully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S UP  
> bet you thought I'd abandon this fic like I have with every other multi chapter fic I attempt to shit out at 2am   
> (I totally thought I would tbh)  
> Ok so if you're looking for a happy fluffy lesbian fic, this isn't the chapter, or even the fic for you  
> Although who knows, I might include some fluff down the line  
> Oh also, to those of you who commented, thank you, your support and validation means the world to me and without you there definitely wouldn't be a second chapter and I probably would have deleted the first one soooooo thank you <3

“You’re insane.”

The sun was rising over the small house in which Weiss and Ruby had been sequestered in all night, the pale pink light washing them both out and making them look drawn and sickly.

“Am I?” Ruby asked. She’d spent the entire night detailing her plan of how to create magic wielding prosthetic arms to Weiss, a plan she’d been working on for the past five years.

“Even if you root it in modern medicine, there’s no way of knowing whether nerves and magic within the human body work the same.” Weiss snapped, her patience drawing thin. At first, she’d been almost excited, not that anything Ruby said could ever excite her again. But now that Ruby had explained what she’d found out when living among the humans without magic, she was sceptical at best.

“Well obviously it isn’t perfect,” Ruby snapped back, “But it’s worth investigating, don’t you think? And there’s enough evidence within magic society to suggest that I might be right.”

Weiss met her grey eyes, brimming with anticipation and fear. Ruby always had been an open book, even when they’d first met, six years ago.

* * *

Every year, a ball for all magic users was held. This ball was less of a formal dance and more of a networking opportunity and showcase of one’s talents and recent magical discoveries. It was there that Weiss had first had the misfortune of meeting Ruby.

“Weiss, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Weiss turned her head at Winter’s words, her sister, her teacher, wanted her to meet someone, they must have been important.

“This is Qrow Branwen, an old…acquaintance of mine.”

“Nice to see you again Winter,” the tall, dark haired man smiled at Winter. Weiss noticed a shorter person standing slightly behind him, looking curiously at her, “Lemme introduce my niece and apprentice, Ruby Rose.” Qrow said, and he gestured the person forward.

Weiss took her in, shorter than she was, Ruby Rose stood with her shoulders slightly hunched, wearing an oversized red dress.

“Winter, this is the one I wrote to you about.” He continued, his voice laden with meaning.

“Ruby Rose, so nice to finally meet you,” Winter said, smiling congenially as she leaned in to shake Ruby’s hand, “And this is my younger sister and my apprentice, Weiss.”

For the first time Ruby’s eyes had met Weiss’ and instantly she shivered, the steely grey eyes sending _something_ through her body and soul.

“Nice to meet you.” Ruby muttered, but clearly she wished she was anywhere but here.

“I’m delighted, I’m sure.” Weiss returned, equally as dissatisfied with the situation, she hadn’t understood why she was being introduced to this girl, when their paths would most likely never cross again.

* * *

“Fine.’ Weiss sighed, hating herself for agreeing to go along with this plan.

“Oh Weiss! It’ll be just like old times!” Ruby exclaimed, seemingly before she could stop herself. She clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at Weiss in horror. Weiss could have smiled, there was the old Ruby, the one she knew before she lost her arm, the one she loved.

With a swift turn from her, Weiss shut those thoughts down, they were the dangerous ones, the ones she didn’t let herself think about, the ones she drank to forget.

“You can stay on my sofa,” She said coldly, “Try not to make a mess.”

Ruby followed her past the dirty curtain separating the house and looked around the small living space.

The house was nothing special, two downstairs rooms, one front and one back, meant to be used as a kitchen dining room. The upstairs was an attic where Weiss slept, the toilet in an outhouse in the small, weed covered garden.

“It’s very…” Ruby paused, clearly searching for a complimentary adjective. Weiss had had enough of her for one night, sure that she would snap and shove more metal in her if they spent any more time together.

“Goodnight.” She said quickly and went upstairs, trying to seem like she was fleeing from Ruby.

Upstairs, Weiss leaned her head against a low hanging wooden beam. What was she doing? She had sworn to herself never to get involved with Ruby again, and yet here she was, doing just that.

“It’s for the good of every disabled magician.” She said, weakly. It didn’t convince herself and the answering silence made her doubt that this would end well.

* * *

Screaming split the warm night air.

Weiss was on her feet before she knew why, the screaming forcing her defensive response.

It was coming from downstairs.

It was coming from Ruby.

Weiss practically threw herself down the stairs, mind racing, imagining the worst, what if Ruby had been attacked? What if someone had broken in? What if she was dying?

The last thought made a wave of nausea crash through her, making her legs shake and head spin.

Somewhere at the back of her brain, a small voice was laughing at her, _totally over her, as if._

But when Weiss got downstairs, no one was there, apart from Ruby, thrashing on the floor. She’d clearly fallen off of the sofa while asleep.

Just a nightmare.

Weiss moved carefully over to her figure which was writhing and sobbing on the ground.

“Ruby? Ruby?” she shook her gently, not wanting to scare her even more.

Ruby sat bolt upright, sweat pouring off her, shaking like a leaf and ghostly white. Her hand went straight to the empty space where her arm should have been, then travelled up to grip her shoulder tightly.

“Oh sorry Weiss, did I wake you?” she said, trying for a smile but her voice came out weak and shaking.

“With all your screaming? Yeah you did.” Weiss said, Ruby’s face fell, she looked at the floor. Weiss instantly felt bad for saying it, “What’s wrong? You had a bad dream?”

Ruby didn’t say anything, Weiss took her silence as confirmation, but she didn’t know what more to say; comfort had never been the strong suit.

Instead what left her mouth was, “Do you want a drink?”

Ruby looked up at her in surprise, then laughed.  
“God yes.”

Walking over to her small kitchen Weiss opened a cupboard which contained several liquor bottles.

“We’re having whiskey.”

Ruby pulled a face but didn’t fight her on it.

* * *

Several hours and several bottles later, the sun was rising, Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the floor of the house cackling.

“Ok ok I’ve got one, what about that time you accidentally exploded Qrow’s library and then tried to tell him he did it when he was drunk the night before?” Weiss howled with laughter at Ruby.

“Don’t remind me! He was mad for weeks after, I had to clean our entire house, without magic!”

If anything, that just made Weiss laugh even harder, until tears were streaming down her face.

“I’d have given my right arm to see that!” she laughed, then caught sight of the devastated expression on Ruby’s face, “Oh fuck.”

“No no, it’s cool.” Ruby said, trying to smile, but failing.

Weiss threw caution to the wind, knowing that it was time to talk about it, the reason she had suggested alcohol, the reason Ruby had been screaming.

“Your nightmare, it was about your arm, wasn’t it?” she said.

Ruby looked at her in horror, hand subconsciously going to rub her shoulder.

“Yeah.” She admitted softly.

“How did it happen?” Weiss asked finally.

She and Ruby hadn’t been speaking for several weeks by the time she lost her arm, Weiss had heard about it second hand, just like everyone else.

Ruby hesitated, and for a second Weiss was convinced that she’d crossed the line, she’d gone too far, but then Ruby started to speak.

“It was my last job with my Uncle Qrow, as his apprentice, it was a small job, supposed to be easy. The mayor of this small town was being threatened by raiders because he refused to raise taxes to pay them off. Uncle Qrow and I stepped in to try and mediate the situation before anyone got hurt and convince the raiders to back off. But they heard that we were around and got even more aggressive, went after his son. The boy was only six. I felt like I had to protect him.”

Ruby paused and took a deep breath, Weiss regretted asking, but morbid curiosity kept her from saying anything.

“They came after him one night, Uncle Qrow was elsewhere doing god knows what. They tried to shoot him with a poison dart, but I saw it coming and pushed him out of the way. It hit me just below the elbow. I don’t remember anything after that, but I guess Uncle Qrow sent them packing because the next thing I remember is waking up in so much pain back home. He tried to save as much of my arm as he could, but ultimately the whole thing had to go, or I would have died.” Ruby finished her story very quickly, in a great exhale, as though she was trying to get it out of her system as fast as possible.

Weiss sat very still, trying to digest everything she’d heard.

“So you gave it all up, magic, everything Winter offered you, for a boy?” Weiss said slowly, trying to understand.

“I guess so. I couldn’t let him get hurt.” Ruby said.

Weiss got to her feet, staggering a little.

“Weiss?” Ruby asked, confused.

“Fucking don’t.” Weiss said, ice seeping through her veins.

“What-“ Ruby began.

“You had everything!” Weiss screamed at her suddenly, rage erupting from her like a spewing volcano, “You had everything you ever wanted in life! Your life was perfect! And you gave it all up? For what? For a boy? Everything you worked for, everything you’d studied for! Do you know what I would give to have the chance you were offered, for Winter to have offered-“ Weiss broke off, choking back a sob.

Ruby was on her feet too now, cheeks flushed with anger.

“So what? I was just supposed to let him die?” she yelled back.

“He was one boy! One small child! And you! You had everything! The talent, the magic! And you threw it all away!” Weiss screamed in frustration.

“Weiss!” Ruby shrieked in horror.

“Just don’t!” Weiss snapped, and she ran out of her house, slamming the door behind her. Daylight streaming down over her tear streaked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao in case you couldn't tell I've been brimming with rage today and felt the need to get it out.  
> I always hated those fics where the writer tried to justify their character's decisions at the end of the chapter, like you wrote that they did that, stick by it. I won't do that tbh, if people are mad, let them be, if they understand, also good, if they're confused, honestly girl same.  
> So I might give you another chapter tomorrow, I also might not, we'll see what's happening in the thunder dome (Also known as my brain)  
> Thank you for reading this, if you wanna leave me kudos/comment, know that I thrive off of validation and will probably read your comment every night for the next week and cry a bit


End file.
